Just like a pill, You found me
by zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
Summary: After an earthquake strikes the hospitals of Domino are packed. For "good" publicity, Kaiba's PR recommends "adopting" a victim. But the mysterious Aoibhinn is more trouble than he first thought and Kaiba begins to learn that all actions have consequences
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello everybody. This is a short introduction to my story. It's actually taken from the end so the story will be about how my OC (Aoibhinn) got to writing this. It's told in her point of view. The story is inspired by two songs "You found me" by The Fray and "Just like a Pill" by P!nk and you will see later on how they inspired me. If you don't know the songs you should go look them up. They're awesome. Happy reading! Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Prologue: Sometimes  
**

Sometimes, it's hard for people to move on. Sometimes you feel like shouting at the world. Why am I always the one to suffer? Why am I always the one who gets left behind? Life is cruel and when you live as long as I have, you begin to understand the curse that comes with immortality. Sometimes, I'd give anything to be able to grow and age and die naturally like them, like you. But I can't and no matter how much I want it, it's never going to happen. I can't be something I'm not, I can't live that way, not for you, not for me. I can't measure up to your human standards because I'm not human. There's always going to be someone better, who can give themselves completely to you, who you can be human with. But that person's not me. And as soon you realise that, you won't want me anymore. I put you constantly in danger and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. So this is goodbye. You won't ever see me again, I promise. I hope you find happiness and live the full life that's intended for you. I won't stand in your way. Goodbye Seto.


	2. Lying there

_I'm lying here on the floor where you left me,  
I think i took too much.  
I'm crying here, what have you done?_

_("Just like a Pill")_

_**Aoibhinn's POV**  
_

**Chapter 1: Lying there**

I don't know how long I lay there, watching as bodies hovered over me. People came and went, each not staying for long. Some talked to me, others just sat by my side. I remember one woman who held my hand, smoothed my hair and told me everything was going to be okay over and over again. I wanted to open my mouth and say "thank you" but every time I tried too, nothing came out. They didn't even know who I was but they cared for me when nobody else in the world could. It's funny how in the end all your left with is strangers. You spend your whole life caring for someone, loving and protecting them and in the end, they're not the ones who will care for you.

As the cold crept through my bones and with tears falling from my eyes, they lifted the cement blocks which trapped me. I heard a man curse from somewhere above me and something warm was pressed against my legs. But they couldn't stop the blood. I felt my head lighten as I watched the men in the bright green jackets come towards me, carrying a stretcher. Lowering it, they placed me on it gently. They packed me away and I faintly heard doors slamming and sirens ringing. There was voices too.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me? You seem to be moving in and out of consciousness. We need you to try and keep those eyes open, okay honey?"

"I don't think she can hear you Jomei."

"I know."

"Is she even worth saving?"

"She's still breathing!"

"Only just! Look at her legs. They're broken and cut so badly that even if they don't kill her, she'll never walk again. Jome, there are so many other people that need help, that will survive and recover more than she'll ever be able to. I think that maybe we should leave her."

"I'm not leaving her to die in the cold like some animal! This girl, she has a family somewhere; parents, brothers and sisters, maybe even a kid. What would you say if it was your daughter Kimi someone left here to die?"

"Fine, you're the boss. But if she dies, I warned you."

"She won't die."

**A/N: **Short, i know but they will be getting longer. Hope you liked reading and please review whether you liked it or not. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know. And thank you to everyone who had been reading so far.


	3. Adopt a Victim

_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won._

_("You Found Me")  
_

**Chapter 3: Adopt a Victim  
**

**Kaiba's POV**

"This is, _ridiculous_." We walked down the corridors of the hospital which were blocked with people.

"Oh give me a break Kaiba. You _know _this is just one of many brilliant ideas that I have."

"_Brilliant_ is one word for them." I muttered, glancing at the blank walls. A girl stopped and stared at me, her mouth falling open in shock. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. "This better be worth it Misha."

"Of course it will. Like I was saying: I am a genius."

"So. What am I doing here?"

"Okay. Listen up good 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. Seto Kaiba. You, are going to adopt a victim from Domino's latest earthquake!" she bounced in front of me, clapping her hands. Sometimes, no actually all the time, I wish I'd never hired her.

"WHAT?"

"You're gonna adopt a victim!!!"

I held my head in my hands. "You have officially lost it."

"Lost what?"

"Good point. You haven't got anything _to_ lose. I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on Kaiba. This is going to be great for you! It'll be fun! She won't be much trouble and Mokuba will have someone to play with!"

"Okay. First of all, Mokuba is sixteen, not five. And secondly, we're talking about a person, _not _a dog."

"Oh she won't be much of a problem. Just tuck her away in a corner of that mansion of yours."

"Wait. She?"

"Yes she is a she. I already have someone lined up."

"Misha….."

"She doesn't talk much and she isn't much hassle. _Please _Seto?" She gave me the puppy dog look, the one she _always_ uses to get her own way. Well it wasn't going to work. Not this time.

"No."

"Setooooooooo!"

"No."

"It'll be good to have some female influence around, especially for Mokuba."

"He has enough females around, trust me."

"This will be different."

"I doubt it."

"Well you doubt everything! Just try it for a little while. And if you don't like it......."

"What? I can throw her out on to the street? Nice try Misha."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee Seto. She has no where else to go." Again with the puppy face. Well I'm not falling for it. I won't. Will I?

"She has no family. If you don't take her in than she probably will end up on the street."

"Misha I can't deal with looking after some woman right now."

"You don't have too. I'll look after everything."

I took one last look at her. I sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want. You always do anyway."

"Thank you!" she squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around me. "You won't regret this Sir!"

"You had better hope so Misha. I have to go. Call me later to fill me in on the details."

"Will do sir."

As I walked away I rubbed my head. What had I just gotten myself into?

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Sorry you haven't had an update in ages but my computer broke and i haven't got it back yet. I managed to steal a friend's computer to give you this VERY short chapter. I hope to get another chapter up as soon as i can. Thanks to everyone who's reading! ~Zz


End file.
